1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a high profile and high density electrical connector having a terminal positioning structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a high density electrical connector always has a very large number of electrical contacts and very small contact pitch for satisfying with the requirement of large data storage capacity and high transfer rates. The contacts used in such a high density electrical connector usually comprise long connecting portions for connecting to different electronic components on a printed circuit board. For avoiding mutual interference between electrical contacts, especially to high profile electrical connectors with long connecting portions, a spacer is typically employed to retain electrical contacts at a predetermined position. However, in applications, electrical contacts are easily subject to bending and deforming due to external bump or shock, thereby easily causing a unwanted short circuit and further resulting in more serious issues occurred in a system where the connector is assembled.
CN Utility Patent No. ZL02247370.X discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing and an insulative protector. The insulative housing has a pair of sidewalls forming a space therebetween and the insulative protector is received in the space for preventing the electrical contacts from being bent and deformed due to external bump or shock. However, the insulative protector has a thin wall which has bad heat-resistant performance, therefore the insulative protector is easily deformed in use thereby resulting in malfunction of protection to the electrical contacts.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an electrical connector having an improved terminal positioning structure.